SaMa PeRSoNo
by The black ocean of Lancelot
Summary: Si lo pienso fríamente ¿Hay alguien justo aquí... viviendo en mi interior? [Summary de mierda, pero es tarde no sé qué decir]


**¿Pero pensabáis que yo me iba a morir tan fácilmente? Pues lo siento, soy inmortal, no muero [Pa los cortito y ta] :D Váis a aguantar mi mierda hasta que la tengáis hasta el cuello, sorry. **

**Aviso: Más drama que un dorama coreano. Yaoi, o eso creo. Aparición estelar de Haise. Si no sabes de este personaje o la situación de este te aconsejo ir a leerte los filtros o al menos la wiki, leerás esto a propia voluntad, si mueres o no entiendes una mierda, a mí personalmente me dará exactamente igual. **

**Aclaraciones: De Haise NO se sabe si tiene alguna relación con Kaneki, pero hay varias teorías y yo para esto usaré la de que Kaneki y Haise son la misma persona. [Algo parecido a lo de Rize y Kaneki] **

**Personajes principales: Haise Sasaki & Shuu Tsukiyama**

**Pareja: ||Yaoi|| ¿Shuuneki? [Creo que se le puede llamar Shuuneki]**

**Autor: The black Ocean of Lancelot [Lance para los amigos (?)]**

_**Disclaimer: Aunque es evidente de que Tokyo Ghoul NO ES MÍO tengo que poner esta mierda. TokyoG pertenece a Ishida Sui, a quien se le olvidó poner el yaoi... EH EH EH EH. **_

* * *

><p>El japonés quedó embobado mirando por la ventana de esa pequeña cafetería, observaba atentamente como las personas pasaban apresuradas, para él todo eran iguales, trabajadores con un mal suelo que corrían para contentar a sus jefes, pero después de todo no era tanta como a las siete de la mañana hubo, o incluso a las seis, desde bien temprano la ciudad estaba llena de gente trabajando, Tokyo nunca dormía. El joven suspiró, dejándo a un lado la cucharilla con la cual movía su café mañanero, y sonriente tomó tres sobrecitos de azúcar, echanda cada pequeño grado de estos, admirando como poco a poco el café se los tragaba, y él, maravillado, babeaba ante tal imagen. No quiso no agitarlo más, estaba ansioso, quería sentir el supuesto dulzor por lo que se llevó la taza negra a la boca, vertiendo el líquido entre sus labios, pero justo en el momento el cual sus papilas sintieron el sabor no pudo hacer nada más que fruncir el ceño, amargo, seguía amargo, era como si la leche y el azúcar no estubieran. Decepcionado dejó el café en la mesa, mirándolo con cara de perro abandonado, y aprovechó que pasaba un camarero para llamar su atención, levantando la mano levemente y susurrándo un casi inaudible "Disculpe". El camarero de pelo castaño sonrió, acercándose al joven, preguntándole qué deseaba de manera dulce, tratándole como si fuera una joven niña, el de mechas le devolvió la sonrisa, y le regaló una dulce mirada mientras, de nuevo, susurró "C-Chocolate" de manera inaudible. Sí, el quería chocolate, le daba igual cuánto tendría que luchar el trabajador para traerle el polvo dulce, él necesitaba tener el azúcar en sus venas y haría cualquier cosa por sentirla. El mesero sólo pudo asentir, dejando solo al de ojos bicolores, pues la manera dulce de casi exigirle el cacao le conmovió, no podía negar a un cliente, incluso si necesitaba salir a buscarlo a un mercado.<p>

Ya contento, el teñido apoyó su codo en la mesa, y su mejilla derecha en este, levantándo la mirada hacia el frente, aunque realmente no miraba nada, sólo era un sitio para posar sus ojos, él pensaba en temas sin importancia, y es que era así, tenía la tonta necesidad de pensar por si mismo y continuamente, cada vez que algo le ocurría o escuchaba tenía que pensarlo, se aferraba a ese tema incluso cuando no le importaba lo más mínimo, y en parte esto le desquiciaba, su mente siempre estaba llena de algo, pensamientos que iban y venían, no podía concentrarse en nada aún con la apariencia de estar profundamente metido en el tema, esto no le ayudaba nada en su trabajo, y por eso lo odiaba. Respiró profundo y se fijó a su alrrededor, la cafetería no estaba muy llena, sólo una camarera de pelo corto sentada en la barra la cual ignoraba a los pocos clientes que había en el lugar, miraba al vaso vacío que movía entre sus manos, sin expresión ninguna, como si fuera un cadáver sentado. Apartó la mirada de ella y giró un poco la vista, viendo que había otros clientes muy parecidos a la chica, todos de luto, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, mejillas sonrojadas, marcas de lágrimas y sus ojos apunto de estallar en llanto, no sabía por qué pero al verlos el pecho se le rompió, frunció los labios, no lo entendía, no lo comprendía, pero estaba triste, quería llorar, no era capaz de quitar la vista de allí, se sentía mal, sentía que la situación de ellos fue por su culpa, que él destrozó cada una de las vidas de los que iban de allí. Su corazón se aceleró, la angustía se adueñó de su cuerpo de una forma vertiginosa, mareado, se sentía mareado y acabado, apartó la vista de allí, volviendo a centrarse en su café el cual tenía grumos de azúcar y estaba frío.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los ojos tristes de esa personas le dolía tanto? Los ojos se le encharcaban sin ninguna razón para él, algo le decía que fuera para allá, que los abrazara, pero estaba tan confundido, paralizado, como si hubiera visto un asesinato una y otra vez, era un puzzle sin piezas. Volvió a girarse, chocando con la mirada fría de unos ojos violetas que le rompía el alma, y aunque le herizara la piel no era capaz de quitarle la mirada. Llevaban ya demasiado tiempo mirándose como para decir que no era así, no hablar sería incluso de mala educación ¿Pero quién lo haría? Después de todo no se conocían. Haise intentó disimular mirándo al frente y encogiéndose sobre si, mientras miraba a los lados, jadeó nervioso, estirando su mano para agarrar su móvil e irse, cuando sintió como una mano se desliaba desde su codo hasta su hombro, acariciándolo con ternura. El de pelo teñido sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, su cara arder y como la respiración del otro chocaba contra su oreja. La piel del casi albino que el mayor acariciaba simplemente ardía, dolía, quemaba, se derretía poco a poco, como si la estuviera abriendo, tocándolo, destripándolo, la suavidad con la que la mano bajaba de su hombro hasta su mano le hacía herizarse, le parecía tan familiar pero a la vez tan extraño.

El de cabellos morador tomó la mano del menor, entrelazando su dedos, sintiendo su textura, su olor, su tamaño, su forma, estaba ahí, no se fue, un sueño, una pesadilla, sus monstruos desaparecían, ya no los quería, no volverían a quitarle el sueño porque él nunca se iría de su lado.

- ¿Kaneki?...?- Preguntó contra el cuello del menor, mientras las amargas lágrimas mojaban su ropa. Levantó levemente la cabeza, llevando su otra mano a los cabellos bicolores del otro, obligando a que sus ojos le plantaran cara. Eran el centro de atención, la culpa irracional, las miradas de odio, de pena no las comprendía, no las conocía. La cercanía le agobiaba, los ojos se le apagaba, la vista se nublaba, la respiración se alteraba, estaba mareado, sudaba frío ¿Cúantas horas llevaban así?Intentaban moverse pero su cuerpo se negaba, como si una parte de él quisiera estar con el desconocido. Y sólo consiguió negar, mover levemente la cabeza, romper al mayor, su horrorosa memoria nunca le ganaría.

-... ¿Quién? - Respondió con su más débil voz, sus ojos no veían, sus oídos no escuchaban, su piel no sentía, y su boca ya no notaba el gusto de su propia saliva, ningún sentido funcionaba, muertos, como su memoria. El mayor negó, no quería escuchar eso ¿La verdad le dolía? No iba a aceptar que era un rostro similar, a sus ojos era iguales, su pelo, su olor, su color, aquel insano ojo que ahora mostraba como si normal fuera. Pare él no era una mentira, para él era el mundo.

Balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, pero sobretodo negaba, él estaba seguro de que lo estaba viendo, que era indiscutible. Rompió en llanto, abrazando al menor como si fuera la última vez, susurrando "Te encontré. Eres tú". La muchacha de pelo violeta que descansaba en la barra aprentó su mandíbula, derramando lágrimas mal disimuladas, era demasiado para ella, se levantó y arremetió contra el cuerpo mayor, apartándolo del teñido.

-Para ya, joder... Jo..d-der...- Gritó entre lágrimas, mientras el grupo restante miraba asustado con el llanto de una niña por fondo. La joven cayó de rodilla, uniéndose al llanto profundo que compartía con el mayor, y Haise estaba ahí, sintiéndose como un asesino, viendo una falsa sangre en sus manos, miles de recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza, recuerdos borrosos que chocaban contra él, haciando que sus manos se llenaran aún más de sangre. Rostros incompletos, susurros lindos que se perdían en algún lugar.

_Destrúyelo. _

"No debes de..."

**Alócate**

"No debes de..."

**Suicídate **o **mátame**

Las voces gritaban, invadían su cabeza, como cuatro distintas personas que querían dominar un mismo cuerpo.

_"Así lograré que me recuerdes bien"_

* * *

><p><strong>Que eso, que metí a Shiro Kaneki y a One Kaneki por la puta cara<strong>.

**Es corto y tiene faltas de ortografía, se siente, mucho peeeeeeero, mi retorno va a ser mierda. **

**Y bueno, que me aburría e hice mierda de la buena. CANELA EN RAMA.**

**Kaneki es un cazo. **

**Haise un flan. **

**Urie una oreo.**

**Y yo gilipollas. **

**Ébola para todos.~**

_UY. Dijo ébola, vamos a decirle lo inmadura que es en los comentariooooooooos. _


End file.
